Family of Gorbage
Gorbage is the chief of the North Slope Gap goblins, and many of his descendants have made a name for themselves in Xanth. Gorbage-+-? ____|____ | | sub-chief-+-Goldy Glory-+-Hardy | ____|____ | | | mistress-+-Gouty-+-Godiva Harglo Gloha-+-Graebo | | | | | | Gobble Gwendolyn Orienta Gorbage Goblin He is the chief of the North Slope Gap goblins and father of Goldy Goblin and Glory Goblin. Goldy Goblin She is the daughter of Gorbage Goblin and mother of Godiva Goblin by a goblin sub-chief. She traveled under the protection of Smash Ogre, along with Tandy Nymph/Human in Ogre, Ogre. Godiva Goblin She is the daughter of Goldy Goblin, wife of Gouty Goblin, and mother of Gwendolyn Goblin. She abducted Che to be her daughter's companion. She is introduced in Isle of View. Gouty Goblin He was the husband of Godiva Goblin and father of Gwendolyn Goblin (by Godiva), Gobble Goblin (by a mistress), and another unnamed son (by another mistress). He was the chief of the Goblin Mountain goblins. Gwendolyn Goblin She is the daughter of Godiva Goblin and Gouty Goblin. She is lame and half-blind, disabilities which she keeps hidden from the goblin horde by enlisting Che as her companion in Isle of View. She becomes the chief of the Goblin Mountain goblins after passing a series of tests in The Color of Her Panties. She is a close friend of Jenny Elf. She is the wife of Goody Goblin. Goody Goblin Son of a Goblin Chief, he had once been a normal goblin boy, but when his mound was invaded, his nurse sought to hide him by giving him a drink with powdered Reverse Wood, reversing his nature, making him the one polite male goblin. He was dressed up a girl and was safe until the invasion was overthrown. After his father discovered what happened to his son he was exiled for politeness. He went to the Good Magician's Castle for advice on how to solve this defect in character but decided to keep it. He then married Gogo Gobliness who had a curse on her that she would die before the age of forty. After recovering from grief of her death, he eventually married Gwendolyn Goblin. Gobble Goblin He is the son of Gouty Goblin and Gouty's mistress, half-brother of Gwendolyn Goblin. In The Color of Her Panties, he attempts to seize control of Goblin Mountain from Gwenny. Glory Goblin She is the daughter of Gorbage Goblin, wife of Hardy Harpy, and mother of Gloha Harpy-Goblin and Harglo Harpy-Goblin. She shares her talent with her husband. Hardy Harpy He is the husband of Glory Goblin and father of Gloha Harpy-Goblin and Harglo Harpy-Goblin. He was in the Brain Coral but was released during the Next Wave invasion. He shares a talent of insivibility with his wife, Glory Goblin. Gloha Harpy-Goblin She is the daughter of Glory Goblin and Hardy Harpy and wife of Greabo. She is a goblin with wings. Greabo He is the husband of Gloha Harpy-Goblin. He was transformed into winged goblin form by Trent in Harpy Thyme. Orienta She is the daughter of Gloha Harpy-Goblin and Greabo. Her talent is to conjure anything that is from the East of where she is they are usually pretty and ornate Geddy He is a possible son of Greabo and Gloha Harpy-Goblin. He appears in Faun & Games. Ghina She is a possible daughter of Greabo and Gloha Harpy-Goblin. She appears in Faun & Games. Harglo Harpy-Goblin He is the son of Glory Goblin and Hardy Harpy. Family of Gorbage Gorbage family